Shingo's Fall
by D.F. Pendrys
Summary: Prompted by Sailor Business here we see the fall of Shingo.
Shingo stared out the window at the pouring rain, leaning backwards and holding his arms behind him like a jerk. It had been three days since he had learned in shock, on the eve of his first day of junior high, that his sister Usagi was Sailor Moon which was admittedly awkward since he had written her all that fanmail...which had gone unresponded to. This was nothing new though in his fanmail exploits as he never got replies. Not from the idols, not from the actresses, and not from Redman. His loneliness was complete, but a secondary concern to the knowledge USAGI WAS EFFIN SAILOR MOON. He stood up hurriedly kicking the chair to the ground. He rushed out the door, nearly fell down the stairs and exited before his parents had a chance to stop him.

He was soon out into the street and after nearly colliding with seven or eight main characters as he ran through the metropolis of Tokyo. When he reached Bob Floy he stopped and contemplated some stress relief ice cream. The line was long though and he decided not to go ahead with it. The Ice Cream was crap anyhow.

He kept running, unsure of where he was going but sure staying inside his home of lies was the wrong answer. Seconds later the boy collided with Umino with great impact.

"Sorry," he quickly said before continuing on.

Umino rose and gave him the finger before resuming his stealthy pursuit of Naru into a subway station. Shingo paid no attention and turned a corner only to be pulled roughly into an alley and punched in the gut.

"Welcome!" a booming voice said as Shingo crumpled to the grimy pavement.

"Wha...who are you?"

Prince Demande grinned still holding a glass of wine in one hand and letting his fist glow.

"What's going on?" Shingo asked in a panic.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Demande answered and the pair was covered in light.

Shingo unceremoniously was dumped on the polished green floor of a spaceship. Demande hovered in the air two inches above him.

"Why are you even hovering?" he asked still wincing from the wound.

"I am Prince Demande, I hover to show you that I can hover and you cannot."

"Uh ok."  
"Now get this," Demande continued. "This is the future."

"The what?"  
"The future."  
"I heard you I was expressing surprise!"  
Demande kicked him in the head.

"Now listen," the Prince continued. "Wiseman says you can be important to me. WISEMAN!"  
A hooded figure melted through the floor.

"This the guy?" Wiseman said maneuvering his hand around his ball.

"It is," Demande said.

"You will work for us now," Wiseman said. "Your inexplicable hatred will drive you."  
"My inexplicable hatred for who?" Shingo asked.

"Whom asshole," Wiseman replied. "Sailor Moon."  
"Sailor Moon, I don't hate Sailor Moon," Shingo said. "If this is the future, how is it inexplicable? Don't you know why I do things."  
"It's not like we're watching everything you do," Wiseman hissed. "Plus Wikipedia in this century is still constantly inaccurate."  
Shingo chose to just start running only to be leveled by an energy blast from the Prince.

"Enough of this," Demande muttered. Wiseman's ball glowed and Shingo was surrounded by mist and wispy strings of electricity and such. He felt his willpower fading away replaced by rage.

"Sailor Moon didn't protect you from our plan," Wiseman hissed.

"You dragged me into an alley..." Shingo said straining against the dark powers.

"Worked didn't it?" Wiseman replied.

Shingo was encased in a cocoon of darkness. Wiseman's hypnotic suggestion grew.

"You will never be the woman your mother is," Wiseman hissed.

"What? What do you mean?" Shingo asked baffled.

"Oh...wrong person...you will never be...anyone of importance...and will lose screen time in future seasons!"

"NOOO!" Shingo shouted. The darkness got him. His hair burned and shot upward puffing out and settling on bright red. His outfit vanished replaced by puffy pants, a vest, and a blazer. He grew in size and rose blinking.

"What do I need a blazer for?" he asked as earrings popped onto each ear.

"Hell if I know," Wiseman replied. "Arise Rubeus."  
"Rubeus huh, stupid name," Demande said and tossed his wine glass across the room, watching it shatter and spill.

"For some reason I hate everyone for being forgotten," Shingo...Rubeus said. "WHAT? This is my voice now!"  
"Puberty mofo," Demande said walking over to a bar manned by a blonde haired bartender in search of more liquor.

"Don't you look familiar?" the Prince asked. "What's your name?"  
"Jadei...Jade. ahem..Jam, my name is NBA Jam," the blonde responded.

"What do you recommend as a nightcap?"

"Humans enjoy Merlot," the bartender said pouring some.

"HAH, excellent," Demande said and returned to where Rubeus was still sitting confused.

"Let the hate flo...er...waft through you," Wiseman said avoiding a lawsuit.

"I um...I don't even know man," Rubeus said. "What is all this."  
"Go to the past, and kill Rabbit," Demande said returning with his wine.

"Weren't you in the past, why didn't you just kill Rabbit? Who is Rabbit?" Rubeus asked.

"You'll find out. AMNESIA TIME JERK!" Wiseman shouted and a bolt of light hit Rubeus dead on in the head.

"He will now remember nothing," Wiseman added.

"Why not just do that when he arrived?" Demande asked.

"His hate transformed him. He needed his memories for that."  
"The hate seemed ambiguous," Demande responded.

"Nonetheless it is done!" Wiseman responded. "Rubeus, take a ship and those dames and go."

"Uh...sure...cool," Rubeus responded and wandered off in search of whatever the hell was happening.

"BEST PLAN EVER," Wiseman hissed.


End file.
